Five More Minutes
by Fanfiction's Rookie
Summary: This is the moment she wanted to last. Peace and quiet allowing her fade into a peaceful slumber as she let the morning hours slip past, was that too much to ask? "Cindeeerr!" ...Apparently. Fluffy Fallen Petals. Modern AU.


**A/N: So after publishing my first Fallen Petals fic I couldn't help but to write another. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

 **...**

Like a small child staring with wonder filled eyes at the star splattered sky for the first time, so did Ruby's sliver eyes fly over the patterns on her lover's back. As if they were constalations or hieroglyphics the young woman traced every line, every scar in her attempt to uncover the stories behind them. One jagged and rough on her hip, another leaving dark flakes of skin scattered all over her back with a splash of the rising sun's orange.

"Okay I think I got it." The young woman finally said as she shuffled closer to get a full view of the body that was snaked around the blankets. Then pointing with a single finger and then slowly dragging.

"You got this one while caught in a grenade blast...and this one when taking on a pack of rabid wolves."

When Cinder glanced over her shoulder Ruby was met with a single amber eye and raised brow, the other side obscured by a messy bed head of short ebony hair.

"What?" She asked innocently, only to have the other turn around without a word.

"Well it wouuuuld be easier if you just told me." The woman groaned as she crawled in between the blankets to lie next to the other.

If there was one thing Ruby loved, then it was to cuddle as Cinder was always so nice and warm. As she wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing their bodies together Ruby couldn't help bit to grin as she noticed the bite mark on the other's shoulder.

While trying not to snicker she ghosted her fingers over the small cuts. "This one you got while screaming my-" But was cut short when a foot harshly colided with her stomach. Ruby's back slammed hard against the wooden floors with a loud _'thud'_ and a groan of pain, not knowing which was worse the kick or the fall. While grumbling something under her breath she stumbled up to her feet and rubbed her head as she crawled back onto the bed.

"Meanie."

Ruby knew that Cinder wasn't a morning person, so finding her hogging all of the blankets shouldn't be something to be surprised by. Much less so when Ruby stared to clamber atop the bundle of blankets, tugging at them and only getting an annoyed growl in response.

"Come on Cinder we talked about this." The young woman warned as she slowly started to lean towards the other's ear, whispering to her in a sing song voice. "Shaaaring. You know what that is right? Come ooon say it with meee." Ruby teased as she poked Cinder's cheek, ignoring her frown of protest.

"Shhhaaa-ARGH!"

The poor woman barely had the time to react before she was was flung off the other side of the bed.

By now Ruby's head was swimming in dizziness as she tried to get up. "Cindeerrr." ,nearly falling over in the process. But whether she was asleep or ignoring her, the woman couldn't tell as Cinder's breathing was slow and even.

"It's coooold." She moaned and shivered when a gust of wind flew across the room.

"Please? I just wanna cuddle." Ruby murmured and watched with pleading eyes as the woman's expression softened, uttering a sigh before lifting the covers to let Ruby slip in.

Feeling all giddy she nearly dove into the bed, eagerly soaking the other's warmth as Ruby wrapped their bodies together. Cinder couldn't help but to smile slighly in return when she was greeted with the scent of roses and a shivering touch.

This is the moment she wanted to last. Peace and quiet. But she knew how difficult that could be for her partner. So with her eyes still closed and without needing to be told twice Cinder's fingers brushed against Ruby's lips. "Ssshhh." She whispered into her lover's ear, the sound almost lost before it reached her.

Ruby smiled in return and pressed a soft kiss against her forehead before settling down, watching with a tender expression as Cinder slipped into a peaceful slumber. Then, gently Ruby started to brush the strands of hair out of her face, revealing a black eyepatch that covered the right side of her face and the jagged scars hiding underneath.

The woman was mindful of her neck and the silver lines that crossed over it, the only place where Cinder wouldn't let Ruby touch her. At first the woman thought that it was because she didn't trust her enough to reveal such a vunrable side to the other, in fear of it being taken advantage of. Optimistic as always Ruby though that the day would come when Cinder would trust her to come close. Like with her eye…her past…her heart…

But she never did.

It had hurt her deeply, but the young woman had come to realise that war didn't just leave physical scars and that just like those marks, emotional scars never faded away.

When a warm hand cupped her cheek Ruby found herself pulled back into reality, staring into a pool of molten gold. But the amber gaze shifted when noticing the sun's gleam on the silver stitching of Ruby's own eyepatch. It was like staring in a mirror and Cinder found herself amused at how ironic it all was. How two opposite sides, two people returned from the battlefield bearing the same scars

But wasn't that true for every soldier?

No matter which side you were on, a victor or among the defeated, War didn't choose sides. It left all with the same burdens and loss of innocence.

Or so Cinder had thought before she met Ruby. Optimistic, determined and always looking for the good inside of people. Even when those people were part of the enemy's elite squad, sworn to avenge their fallen.

At first glance she had thought of Ruby as naive, childish and blind to the bitter truth…and maybe at the time she was. But even so the woman couldn't ignore Ruby's kind and compassionate heart, no matter how hard she tried to push her away. For Ruby also had a will of steel and would accomplish anything she set her mind to…or lose an eye trying. And it was these rare traits, so easily swept away by the hardships of the world that Cinder had come to cherish.

"You sure you aren't still sleeping?" The young woman teased as she leaned forward upon closer inspection. Her silver eye met a cold gold that seemed faded for a moment, staring into nothingness before lighting up into a burning ember when noticing the other.

Ruby smiled to herself, knowing that expression all too well.

"What were you thinking about?"

"…Yyy-ou." The woman rasped and a smirk spread across her face when she noticed the way Ruby's cheeks lit up with a blush.

"What about me?" She challenged, daringly looking the other in the eye as she started to trace another scar on her right shoulder. "Was it my smoking hot abs?" Her touch then slowly moving down the lenght of Cinder's side. But the woman said nothing as she rather enjoyed the attention she was being given.

"Or my kisses that just make you melt." She teased, with Cinder suddenly shivering at the other's touch, lighting up Ruby's eyes with mischief. "Oh yeah I almost forgot." The woman murmured, now grinning from ear to ear. "About that ticklish spot you have there…"

She ignored the woman who was now staring daggers at her, warning her not to even think about it. And while the fire in her eyes might have been intimidating to some, they had lost that effect on Ruby a long time ago.

"I wonder what will happen if I did this." The woman wondered out loud and poked at the woman's side, earning herself a deathly glare.

"And this." She did again and this time Cinder's body jerked back and she grabbed for her hand, but Ruby's reaction was too fast for her as she then jumped on top of her, fingers ghosting all over. "And this andthisansthis…"

Cinder frantically tried to grab hold of Ruby who easily slipped under and over her, teasing her with gentle touches as she did so. Just as Ruby leaped for her again the woman managed to land another kick, sending her sprawling over the bed, groaning in pain. And while smiling to herself at the victory Cinder slinked over to Ruby and pinned her by the wrists.

"No fair." She mumbled, "You play dirty.",almost pouting when she looked up at the woman's laughing expression and noticing the playful glint in her eye.

"C-Cinder?"

And when she could feel the other's hot breath inching all closer, Ruby realised what she had gotten herself into.

"Nah Cinder!" The woman let out a shocked gasp, feeling the woman's mouth on her neck and her tongue swirling lines across the skin now covered in goosebumps.

"That- that tickles." Ruby stuttured, squirming when she felt the smile against her neck, hot breaths instantly cooling down at the touch.

"Mmmnh." The woman moaned against her, enjoying this far too much to stop now as she made Ruby shiver at the slightest touch. Painfully slow, Cinder started to make her way to her colarbone. "Nah- that's haha no that's ch -cheating." ,leaving an ice cold trail of bites in her wake as she nibbled on the flushed skin.

"Ha! C-Cinder haha s-stop." She begged in between giggles and kicked up her legs in a desperate attempt to escape. "P-please haha. I mean ah!"

When Cinder was satisfied that she had gotten her revenge the woman slowly let go of Ruby's wrists and settled back next to her. Feeling the other's fingers playing with her crimson tipped locks Ruby turned around, still feeling her skin tingle that was now scattered with red marks.

"Meanie."

Cinder chuckled silently and cupped the other's cheek, igniting it with a blush.

"Mmm-o…ghing." She whispered with an endearing smile that Ruby captured with a tender kiss, Cinder returning in kind as she wrapped her in a loving embrace.

It was a good morning indeed.

 **...**

 **A/N: If you guys have any Fallen petals fic ideas you'd like me to write please feel free to let me know and I might just give it a go ;)**


End file.
